apuesta y perdicion
by kotydecullen
Summary: los cullen pierden una apuesta contra emmett, si perdian tenian que hacer lo que el les diga,que le hara hacer emmett?muy divertido plis reviews?emmett tiene una lista, de cosas que los hara hacer!jaja
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a estephanie Mayer lo de mas es inventado por m i imaginación.

Emmett.-

Estaba muy aburrido en casa, el perro no estaba para molestarlo nessie no quería jugar a nada.

Entonces se me ocurrió un a idea.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en un sillón al lado de rose, todos estaba n sentados ahí en su burbuja.

Tengo una propuesta­­-les informe-o mejor dicho una apuesta.

Continua, Emmett-me dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos.

Todos me miraban, y proseguí:

Si yo puedo mantener la mente en blanco por 1 minuto, harán lo que yo quiera, sino Hare lo que quieran ustedes.

Trato-dijo Edward

Pienso igual-objeto Jasper

Yo también-grito la duende

Que mas da-se unió bella

Trato –dijo Rosalie.

Yo no me uno-dijo nessie

Esta bien-dijo esme tan maternal

Todos miramos a Carlisle.

OK lo Hare-dijo el.

Bueno Edward avísame cuando empezamos –le dije.

Alice se fue para arriba a velocidad vampirica y volvió con algo en su mano, era un cronometro.

OK cuando diga ya-me informo Edward.

Había practicado demasiado no podía fallar

Edward-

Ja ja Emmett nunca puede mantener sus pensamientos en blanco ni siquiera por 2 segundos, eso no puede cambiar, o si?

Ya-le dije

Pulse el cronometro, aunque no lo crean Emmett no estaba pensando nada, como hacia eso? OH no, paso el minuto y no lo podía creer todos perdimos la apuesta contra Emmett.

OH no-dijo Alice, ya debe haber visto que es lo que Emmett nos va a hacer.

Que paso?-pregunto bella.

Perdieron, perdieron-nos decía Emmett.

Bien, que nos vas a hacer Emmett? Le pregunte

Ya vengo-dijo

Desapareció, escaleras arriba, no pensaba nada estaba cantando una canción.

Apareció con un papel en la mano que tenia siete números los rompió uno por uno y los hizo bolitas.

Las mezcló en su mano y las tiro

Agarren uno cada uno-dijo.

Todos agarramos uno.

Me toco el numero 5-pensé.

uno -dijo mi amor. mostrando el papel.

Dos-dijo Alice dolida?

Tres-dijo Jasper.

Cuatro-dijo Carlisle.

Cinco-dije yo.

Seis-dijo esme.

Siete-dijo Rosalie.

Que es esto Emmett-le pregunto Jasper.

Emmett no me dejaba leer sus pensamientos, estaba cantando estrellita donde estas.

Saco un papel de su bolsillo y nos mostró decía:

Diez cosas para hacer en un baño publico.

1-gritar(cuando alguien este esperando) PAPEL HIGENICO!!.

2-abrir la puerta cuando este ocupado.

3-poner algo en el inodoro (excremento artificial),asegúrate de que haya alguien después de ti.

4-empezar a cantar ataque de caca- mox!.

5-salir con un papel higiénico colgando del pantalón.

6-tirar un gas artificial de feo olor y luego decir: hay ese burrito me cayo mal!

7-hacer ruidos extraños.

8-cuando veas que el que sigue después de ti esta m uy apurado! sal y cuando este apunto de cerrar las puerta entra rápido y di que te olvidaste de lavarte las manos y tarda mas!

No pude4 leer mas porque me sacaron el papel de las manos

YO NO VOY A HACER ESTO!!-grito Alice.

YO TAMPOCO-dijo Rosalie.

Les gusto! Voy a continuar!!lo Hare de las cosas que tienen que hacer eh??que les parece??

Reviens??

Muy corto no??

Koty-


	2. humillando a bella!

p.o.v bella

Maldición, perdimos la maldita apuesta ,ahora que tengo que hacer? 1-entrar al baño y gritar papel higiénico!

Chicos perdimos y ahora tenemos que pagar sea lo que sea!-nos dijo esme

Si no creo que sea tan malo-dijo Carlisle sacándole el papel a Rosalie.

QUE?? YO NO HARE ESTO EMMETT!

Si si lo harán una apuesta es una apuesta- decía Emmett

Bella eres la primera-me dijo

NO, porque yo??-replique

Tu sacaste el numero uno as…-me explico

Ya se tonto-le dije-igual no lo Hare.

Bueno mal por ti , Alice tiene preparada una expedición al centro comercial de doce

horas –me dijo con maldad-creo que te llevara!

Adonde vamos Emmett?-pregunte

Alice estaba maldiciendo.

Alice alguna sugerencia?-pregunto Emmett

El baño de victoria secret , siempre esta lleno!-le dijo a el

…..

Estábamos en la entrada del centro comercial , Alice y Edward vinieron con nosotros.

Llegamos y en la fila había una cinco personas esperando el baño

Bella espera aquí ,cuando entres esperas cinco minutos y ya sabes que hacer!-me dijo Emmett

muy despacito para que nadie escuchara.

Ya solo faltaba que saliera la que estaba y entraba yo , por suerte atrás Mio no había nadie

Salio la chica..

Entre adentro, empecé a contar 1,2,3,4,5,6…..

4min y 57 seg.

4min y 58 seg.

4min y 59 seg.

5minutos, suspire

PAPEL HIGENICO-grite escuche las risas de todos!!

Que no haya nadie que no haya nadie , que no haya nadie-suplicaba

Abrí la puerta y Salí , no había nadie que suerte!!

Me di la vuelta y me estaba yendo para donde estaban Edward Alice, Rosalie Jasper y Emmett riéndose..

Cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba que no sea –rogué bella?

Hola jes.

Bella que cambiada estas te vino bien el matrimonio?

Me reí

Necesitas papel higiénico? Me pregunto

Todo mi publico río a fuertes carcajadas

No,jes gracias igual-le dije

Bueno me voy, espero volverte a ver muy pronto-me dijo

En tu sueños –pensé

Adiós

Bella necesitas papel higiénico?-me pregunto Emmett tratando de imitar la voz de Jessica

Me la pagaras, Emmett-le dije

Juro bella que pensé verte sonrojarte –me dijo

Le pegue uno en la cabeza .

Auch –se quejo

Vámonos- dije

Bueno Alice eres la siguiente – le dijo Emmett

Si te ayudo a humillar a los demás ..

No no hay opciones-le dijo

Bueno-fue su respuesta

Rose, bella ya que estamos aka porque no vamos de compras-dijo la menudita.

NO!

Definitivamente este iba a ser el peor dia de mi vida!

**Fin**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto esque no tenia**

**Internet hasta la s emana pasada y recién pude escribir esto!**

**Reviens?**

**Los quiero**

**Koty..**


	3. cegando a alice!

Esto no me pertenece y ya saben lo demás Bla Bla…

* * *

No puedo creer que Emmett me haga hacer esto!!

Me estaba yendo al Shopping, para entrar en el maldito baño!!

2-abrir la puerta cuando este ocupado!!

Para colmo no podía ver nada!!

Me iba en el jeep de Emmett el y yo!!

Porque hay olor a perro??-le pregunte enojada a el idiota de mi hermano!!

El solo sonrío!!mire a mi izquierda y vi. que Edward traía a Jacob en su volvo!!

Maldito perro me las iba a pagar!!

Al ratito llegamos y me baje enojada , pude ver como Edward se reía..

Jacob te compro los autos que quieras si te vas!!-le dije!!

Suena tentador pero ya me ofrecieron el auto que quería-mire a Emmett que tenia una enorme sonrisa.

Vamos Jacob si te vas te prometo que Emmett no te va a hacer nada!-le dije con m i cara de perrito degollado..

El negó con la cabeza y añadió-además prefiero viajar con mi cuñadito!

Edward le mando una mirada asesina

Mejor no hables perro porque yo voy a ser el que te va a terminar golpeando-le dijo serio.

Jacob trago pesadamente.

Mira perro si mueves una pata d tu lugar no veras a renesme por un mes!!-le dijo bella amenazante mientras bajaba de su coche – ahora te recompensó cariño –le dijo a Edward de manera dulce.

Edward estaba de un humor excelente..

Bueno vamos ya!-dijo Emmett

Entramos y nos fuimos al mismo baño donde ocurrió lo de bella.

Bueno-estábamos en la puerta del baño publico-no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión-le pregunte a Emmett.

No lo siento hermanita-me dijo.

bueno Alice te esperaremos allá –me dijo mostrando los asientos.

Cuando quieras-me dijo burlón

Hay como te odio-susurre.

Bueno no me que daba otra a si que gire la perrilla y la empuje.

OH mis ojos- exclame

Era una imagen que iba a que dar guardada en mi mente por siglos y en la de Edward también!

Era Mike newton

Estaba sentado en el retrete con una revista y su cara toda roja!! Jaja era una situación muy desagradable.

Cullen no sabes tocar la puerta-me dijo enojado

UPS sorry-me limite a decir

Puedes permitirme privacidad-me pregunto

Ah si! Sorry de vuelta!-le dije antes de cerrar la puerta

Me di vuelta y todos estaban literalmente tirados en el piso de la risa.

Cullen no sabs tocar la puerta-hizo Emmett con voz gruesa

UPS sorry –hizo Jacob con voz muy chillona.

Puedes permitirme privacidad-volvió a decir Emmett

Ah si sorry de vuelta –le secundo Jacob.

Todos empezaron a reír excepto yo!


	4. protegiendose de jasper!

Esto no me pertenece si fuera mio edward estaria conmigo no con bella!!

Jasper p.o.v

Ahhhh-grito Rosalie-MALDITA SEA JASPER DEJA DE HACER ESO!!

Estaba tirando miedo por toda la casa para ver si Emmett dejaba pasar mi turno.

Bella porque proteges a Emmett?que ya no me quieres?-l dije con la carita de Alice.

No es eso que este..-no sabia que decir-alice..

Jassy mi amor –me dijo el amor de mi existencia-es todo psicológico *

Pero…-le corte.

No jazz es que como bella y yo ya pasamos vergüenza queremos que pasen lo mismo-me dijo.

Bueno menos habla y mas accion- dijo el estupido de mi hermano Emmett

……

Nos estábamos yendo al Shopping

…..

Llegamos-dijo Emmett

Bueno jaspecito pones esto –me dio una bolsa que contenia un frasco que seria el excremento falso –y sales, nada mas!!

Okok-le dije

Entre al dichoso baño,ya que la persona que habia ya habia salido..

Que no haya nadie, que no haya nadie rogaba..

Puse el excremento falso en el inodoro. Me mire en el espejo y Salí.

De todos con los que me podía encontrar tenia que ser con ese…el profesor que me odia el profesor de historia!me odia porque cada vez que se confunde soy yo el que lo corrige y le dejo mal enfrente de la clase pero que le voy a hacer yo viví esas guerras!!

Jasper hale?-me pregunto-que hace por aki?

No simplemente paseando-le dije

Hizo amago de entrar al baño pero cuando vio lo que había hizo cara de asco y salio de nuevo..

Los baños ya no son como en 1816 no cierto señor hale?-me mis queridos hermanos(nótese el sarcasmo)estallaron en carcajadas.

No-le dije yo.

Antes pasabas y no había necesidad de tirar la cadena-me dijo

Esto se estaba poniendo muy vergonzoso.

Edward se que me estas escuchando, así que dile a bella que saque el maldito escudo-pensé.

Quiere que saques el escudo-dijo Edward a bella.

Hazlo-dijo Emmett.

Empeze a tirar olas de miedo mucho miedo muajaja..

Este..mm eee-el profesor estaba muy nervioso y estaba ¿sudando?

Bueno nos vemos señor hale!!-me dijo y se fue corriendo!!

Jajajajja-se escucho todos estaban tirados en el piso de la risa!!

Os odio-fue lo unico que dije.

Eso hizo que se rieran peor!!

Carlisle prepárate-oí susurrar a Emmett

No tengo perdon!!discúlpenme por no actualizar antes es que solo tenia la mitad del capi!!y tengo millones de fic en la cabeza!!

Bueno si quieren un beso de nuestros vampiros favoritos ¡!denle go!!al botoncito verde!!o un beso de algún perro o chucho como prefieran!!(la autora no se hace cargo de enfermedades trasmitidas por los pero)jaja

Os quiere kotydecullen.


	5. amenasando a carlisle

Esto no me pertenece solo la trama es mia

Carlisle-

Emmett despídete de tu jeep-le amenase

Pero..mi jeep no tiene la culpa de que hayan perdido la apuesta-dijo el asiendo un puchero.

Por favor no le hagas nada –me pedía..

Carlisle lo Haras si sabes lo que te conviene-me amenazo esme.

Trague pesadamente-pero..??.-me estaba por quejar.

No nada Carlisle , perdimos y ahora todos haremos lo que tenemos que hacer-me dijo mi esposa.

Cuando se lo propone puede ser una ….-pensé

Edward se carcajeo, Edward hablas y tu Aston martín sufrirá las consecuencias-lo amenace mentalmente.

Trago pesadamente.

…

Ya estaba en la fila del baño salio la chica que estaba y se m quedo mirando..

Atrás nuestro se aclararon la garganta la chica se sonrojo y se querida familia!!(sarcasmo)estaban esperando en las bancas.

Entre al baño.

1.

2.

3.

Empese a cantar.

Ahy!...Prrrrr!...No manches  
Cuando creo que todo es normal,  
cuando creo que nada anda mal,  
justo en el momento menos indicado y en el lugar equivocado, surgen efecto los alimentos, mas el exceso de condimentos siento burbujas en mi intestino y no hay baños en mi camino.

Suspire ….

Coro:  
Me duele la barriga,  
me esta dando fatiga,  
se me sale la caca,  
un gran dolor me ataca.

Y ya no puedo mas,  
me hago caca, caca, caca...

Ahy!...Prrrr!...No manches  
Gases circulan en mi interior y me provocan intenso dolor, no puedo hacer ningun movimiento, temo cagarme en el intento.

Esto me pasa por comer tanto,  
toy que me cago y ya no me aguanto,  
debo tener presionadas las nalgas,  
temo que algo de caca se salga.

Coro

Y ya no puedo mas, me hago caca, caca, caca...

Ioreleiorelereju  
Ioreleiorelereju  
Ataque de caca.

Ioreleiorelereju  
Ioreleiorelereju  
Ataque de caca.

Coro ..

Y ya no puedo mas,  
me hago caca, caca, caca...

Ioreleiorelereju  
Ioreleiorelereju  
Ataque de caca.

Ioreleiorelereju  
Ioreleiorelereju  
Ataque de caca.

Ioreleiorelereju  
Ioreleiorelereju  
Ataque de caca.

Ioreleiorelereju  
Ioreleiorelereju  
Ataque de caca.

Prrrr!!!  
Ah!.....

Afuera escuchaba la risa de todos.

Emmett me la pagaras-murmure.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el supervisor del hospital.

Mm doctor Cullen-me dijo.

Mm hola-dije yo apenado , abra escuchado todo??

Mm este me voy…Mm adiós-dijo y se fue estaba nervioso

Jasper – pensé.

Todos los que estaban me miraban como si tuviera tres ojos. Y mi familia se reía..

Salimos apurados bueno en realidad yo literalmente corría

Eddy sigue tu!!-le dijo Emmett..

Que tal??les gusto??

Os quiero

Denle go!!al botoncito verde .y a la noche le aparecera su vampiro preferido!!


	6. un no tan mal dia para edward!

Esto no me pertenece, solo la trama es mía!lom de mas es de E.M

Ya estaba en la fila del baño , solo faltaba que salga la chica que estaba adentro.

Mi adorada familia estaban muy ocupados entre ellos ,ecepto mi bella pero no sabia que pensaba, maldito don suyo!

Sebastian es bonito , no le puedo cambiar por cualquiera, puede ser por Stefan, pero no,

Nose-pensaba la chica que estaba en el baño-por lo que veía se estaba mirando e el espejo.

Agarro su bolso y abrió la puerta y me miro.

Por este si le cambio! ah y que guapo! quien es Sebastian?

La chica se dio cuenta que se me quedo mirando y se sonrojo.

Lizzie tonta,tonta,tonta,tonta-pensaba la chica.

Suspire, y entre en el baño.

Vamos Eddie- pensaba Emmett

Gruñí.

Dale Edward ,todos están ansiosos-decía Jasper

Alice se reía ella ya vio todo, me bloqueaba.

Rosalie se reía y se imaginaba como me vería.

Y bella ……nada

Esme Carlisle nessie y Jacob se fueron de caza , aunque este ultimo se quería quedar a ver. Pero nessie lo es mi hija!

Bueno agarre un pedazo de papel.

Suspire.

Y me lo metí entre el pantalón

Esto seria vergonzoso.

Salí del baño

Y no sane quien estaba?

Cullen-dijo con odio, perece que no tienen baño en su casa ,la otra vez la enana y ahora el sr. Prefecto.

Mike tu también estuviste dos veces idiota-le dijo ¿su conciencia?.

El se empezó a reír , y me di cuenta que vio el papel!

Mm.. Cullen- se estaba aguantando la risa-tienes un papelito m ahí –dijo señalando el pantalón.

Mis adorados hermanos se reían a todo pulmón! Igual que Mike.

No me di cuenta cuando mi dulce esposa, qué era la única que no se reía llego a mi lado.

Esa es bella ¿?-se preguntaba Mike-Woo que belleza , ese cuerpo es un infarto!

Me agarre el puente de la nariz.

Be-be lla-tartamudeo el entupido de newton.

Mike?-dijo haciéndose la sorprendida-tanto tiempo.

Mm si veo que te ha venido bien a ti- me esta empezando a molestar!

Si bella fuera humana seguro se sonrojarí solo le sonrío.

Mike se seguía riendo, cuando miraba el papel.

Entonces bella hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Me pego en la nalga y saco el papel.

Todos mis hermanos miraban la escena callados. Y Mike su cara no tenia precio.

Mm. Bueno me tengo que ir e nos vemos-dijo Mike y se fue un poco mas y parecía que corría.

Mm mi amor que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar mas intimo?-me susurro bella.

Yo la agarre de la maño y salimos del Shopping.

Bueno aunque sea no me fue tan mal.

**Bueno les dejo esta capi!!!**

**Disculpen la demora pero mañana empiezo las clases y voii a tardar mucho mas!**

**Lo siento**

**Cuidense y dejen rehúyes **

**Aunque no me gusto este capi!**


	7. amenaza de esme!

Nada de esto me pertenece, de lo contrario Edward estaría a mi lado y bella no existiría!

p.o.v Esme.

Emmett cariño ,dejemos esto acá – le dije a mi "querido hijo" – y tu queridísimo jeep no sufrirá las consecuencias .

No mi jeep nooo – dijo exageradamente mi niño – esta bien , Rosalie será la siguiente.

Mi familia que no nos prestaban atención se dieron vuelta.

No , me niego a eso ¿porque? EMETT CULLEN ,si ella no lo hace yo tampoco lo Hare – dijo una Rosalie enojada

Pero..Ro – siguió Emmett pero mi hermoso esposo lo corto.

No, creo que esto no es justo para nadie, todos los demás ya lo hemos hecho así que creo que lo mas justo seria que esme y Rosalie lo hagan también – dijo mi marido mirándome para ver si entendía.

pero y mi jeep – dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

Solo te aseguro que todos cumpliremos la apuesta, perooo – le estaba diciendo mi Carlisle pero Emmett niño interrumpió.

Pero que? – dijo Emmett , impaciente.

Pero no te aseguro nada tu jeep – dijo escogiéndose de hombros.

Así termino la pelea.

….

Ya estábamos en el dichoso baño , obligada pero lo voy a hacer, pero esto nose va aquedar así , Emmett me la vas apagar, sonreí mentalmente, Edward me miraba extrañado, de donde había salido tanta maldad?

Emmett me dio un spray para simular el olor de los gases o algo así me dijo que la tirara por todos lados y luego que la escondiera , ya resignada de que nada me salvaría de esto , asi que me fui al baño , no sin que Emmett me dijera algo.

No te olvides de decir " hay ese burrito me cayo mal"- me dijo tratando de ocultar la risa , mal intento.

Enojada entre al baño , tire el gas por todos lados y si que olía feo así que ni siquiera respiraba, mi familia también sintió el olor.

Wacala , donde compraste eso Emmett? – pregunto bella a Emmett.

Un mercado de bromas en Internet la semana pasada uno no sabe lo que algún día necesitara – dijo el muy idiota.

Agarre el spray y lo guarde en mi cartera,- mas le conviene que no se rían -amenace a Edward que me estaba escuchando.

Abrí la puerta y salí, solo había un señor esperando pero estaba dado vuelta , Salí lo mas rápido si n había nadie no tenia que decir mi frase así que..

Esme Cullen? – me pregunto una voz que no reconocí.

Si? pregunte dudando

OH , esme tu eres la que diseñaste mi casa , te acuerdas? – me pregunto el señor con bigote que ahora reconocí como el Sr. Quewin.

Hice como que me rasque la cabeza- OH, si Sr. Quewin? Como anda? – pregunte

Bien – respondió vi como arrugo la cara – Umm? Que olor dijo el Sr.

Vamos esme – dilo me dijo el grandote que tengo como hijo.

Hay ese burrito me cayo mal – dije para que me escuchara, el señor quewin arrugo la cara.

Em..Este me tengo que ir, nos vemos señora Cullen – me dijo y el señor corrió –huyo- de mi.

Jaja se escucho la risa de mi familia , me di la vuelta y los mire Edward trataba de no sonreír

Bella no sonreía ella también la había pasado mal , así que me entendía

Rosalie se reía al igual que Carlisle y Alice , Emmett, resonaban las carcajadas que daba al igual que las de Jasper, pero el solo estaba afectado por su don.

Emmett me lo vas a pagar – le amenace todos se quedaron en silencio , Emmett trago pesadamente – te lo prometo.

**HOLA ¡!**

**Perdonen la demora pero esque casi no tengo tiempo ya que ya tengo clases y deporte y unos cursos que hago, no tengo casi nada de tiempo, espero que les guste este capi el siguiente es el ultimo así que tratare de apurarme en actualizar**

**Lean mi one-shoot : todo empezo por un chiste , fue nominado como mejor comedia y mejor one shoot. Lean y me dicen qe les parece!!**

**Bueno les dejo**

**Muchas gracias por los **Reviews

Los quiero

Dejen mas reviews

Os quiero!


	8. con rosalie no se juega y fin?

Perdonen por la demora pero soy una chica con una vida muy agitada…eso es mentira..

Ojale emmett y edward ,o Carlisle y jasper me pertenecieran.., pero ninguno es de mi propiedad todos son de la gradiosa E.M..

Todo llega a su fin..

**Letra en negro – la conciencia **

Rosalie p.o.v

Pobresito de Emmett si me hace pasar vergüenza ,lo voy a dejar sin sexo durante de lo que reste su eternidad – **no lo haras** – bueno para asegurarme de eso lo castrare –** no aguantaras** – bueno entonces mmm..

Pero pare al escuchar la risa de edward, mejor dicho la risa de edward riendose de mi…

No puedes irte para otro lado cuando tengo una pelea interna? – le opregunte a mi hermano lector de mentes.

No seria mejor que tu te fueras para otro lado? – como odiaba cuando me contestaba con preguntas.

YA ESTOY – grito el estupido de mi esposo, como me pude casar 7 veses con el? –**porque lo amas aunque nose como, aunque he de admitir que esta bien bueno** – ya me estaba cansando de esto.

Esuche un tremendo ruidaso , y vi como Emmett se rodaba por las escaleras – **estupido** – algo en que concordamos.

Bueno ahora si vamos – dijo el oso que tengo como esposo , adonde nos vamos ? se preguntaran?bueno digamos que hicimos una apuesta contra Emmett perdimos, nose como, pero tenemos que hacer una lista de cosas estupidas **– como todo lo que viene de el – **y yo soy la ultima, ya que todos ya hicieron su parte

… … …

…. … …. ….

Ya estabamos en el dichoso Shopping, como no habia nadie en la fila fui directo adentro del baño , ya queria terminar con esto de una vez.

Lo que tenia que hacer? – hacer ruidos estraños , Emmett me habia dado na de esas bolsitas que las apretas y sale ruidos raros…

Cerre la puerta no sin antes echarle una mirada de odio a Emmett.

Bella y nessie acababan de llegar atrás de ellos venian jasper y alice , edward ya habia llegado antes , asi que los tendria que soportar..umm que olor! Y claro alla estaban jacob y el pequeño seth.

Emmett te has pasado –susurro jasper pero lo logre a escuchar

Lo otro que escuchaba eran muchas pisadas ,gente que corria y se detenia rapidamente.

No , se lo tomara bien es solo una broma- prosiguió mi esposo.

Espeze a apretar la bolsita , puuoh ,pooua , y sonidos bastantes reales salian de la bolsita , risas y muchas risas se escchaban , risas que no podian venir solamente de mi familia y de los chuchos , si no de mucha gente, ya me habia cansado de hacer esto agarre mi bolsito y guarde la bolsita me mire en el espejo y Sali …

Habia como veinte personas haciendo fila para el baño , todos se reian y algunos me mostraban su relog diciendo cosas ,çcmo "ya era hora", "ya no aguantaba mas" "aleluya".

Emmett se reia igual que el resto de mi "familia" …pero debo haber tenido la cara mas fea en el mundo en ese momento porque Emmett rapidamente se cayo y dijo rapidamente..creo que se me fue la mano…

EMMETT CULLEN – grite

Espera rose , yo..este..solo es una broma cariño...yo le pague a estas personas para que se rian..- pero rapidamente se tapo la boca y me sonrio nervioso.

Le has pagado , para que se rian de mi? – le dije alsando n poco la voz

Si , amor , pero yo pense que te ivas a reir ..y tu sabes que te quiero – me dijo.

Ay amor – le dije de forma dulce ,y me fui y lo abraze, el rapisamente me abrazo tambien.

Te voy a castrar – le susurre en el oido.

Ouch – dijo , y el muy cobarde salio corriendo y yo detrás de el..

Con ROSALIE LILYAN HALE , no se juega.

Fin!

Espero que les guste el capi!

Bueno alfin lo termine jeje … plis dejen reviews!

Capas haga la continuación , llamada …venganza al estilo Cullen ..

Donde los Cullen se vengaran de emmett…pero no0 tengo muchas ideas asi que todavía nose …

Bueno gracias a todas las lectoras que leyeron y me dejaron reviews y las alertas…

Um beso grande..

Me dejan un reviews?(carita de perro abandonado de alice)


End file.
